


Killshot (Kylo Ren x Reader)

by MoonlightRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, First Order, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Maybe - Freeform, Nurse - Freeform, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, The First Order, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and be together, and cry together, and rail together, do the first order have therapy?, dont we all, idk whats happening, probably not, the reader and kylo are both a mess, they need a therapist, watch them be a mess together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightRen/pseuds/MoonlightRen
Summary: ☾ 18+ ONLY ☽We all know Kylo Ren. Moody, closed off, unpredictable. A loner, one might say.So imagine Kylo's surprise when he meets someone exactly like him. Y/n, a nurse for the First Order who had the misfortune of taking care of patient Ren.When stubborn meets stubborn. And they fall in love. Or, try not to. Broken people can't do relationships. They're a mess. Someone get them a therapist.A slow burn reader insert story. Apologies for my mess of the starwars world. You don't have to understand starwars to read.Title: Killshot by Magdalena Bay. I recommend the slow version.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, kylo ren x reader, kylo renxreader, kylo renxyou, kylo x reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

_Something chronic  
Bit demonic  
I've been on the late shift  
All alone, staring at my phone_

Sitting at the main station of the Medbay, you cradled your head in your hands. Time was moving slow. You didn't dare say it out loud because the words "slow night" only caused chaos. But you mentally admitted it. Time was ticking slowly. 

"I'm about to break my own arm for some action." A voice said behind you.

"I would laugh but I can't even bring myself to." you said back.

"I feel like a slug." 

You heard your name being called and you shot up in your seat.

"Yes Nurse Rin."

The charge nurse walked to the main nurse station and stared down at you over the counter.

"It seems as though you are neglecting your nursing duties." She said, folding her arms behind her back. Her face held a blank expression, and you found her eyes void.

"No ma'am, I have finished my duties for this hour. I have entered all the data into the charting program and I am awaiting further needs from my patients."

"So you decided to spend your free time sitting, yes?"

"Uh, I sat down to chart into the program, ma'am."

"And you didn't think to perform other duties during your free time? Say, stock the clinical room? Prepare an inpatient bedroom? Help your fellow colleagues?"

You swallowed. The charge nurse was terrifying, and not someone you wanted to disappoint. She held a high standard for the First Order nurses, especially ones that were so lucky to work in the Armed Forces Medbay, or AFM. You held your position proudly, even cried when you were offered it. It's one of the highest positions a nurse could get.

"I apologize, Nurse Rin. I will go now and assess the bay." You stood from your chair until she stuck up her hand to stop you.

"Not necessary. Since you decided taking a break was more important, I found work for you. Follow."

Nurse Rin walked past the curve desk you sat behind and you quickly followed. You shot a look at Jade who mouthed a "good luck."

Rin led you down the long hallway of inpatient bedrooms. Some rooms were preoccupied by Stormtroopers. As further you walked down the hall, the nicer the rooms became. Sergeants, Squad Leaders, Lieutenants, and other higher ranking officers were allowed in these luxury rooms. They held the same basic layout as the regular ones, only bigger with much nicer furniture.

At the end of the hall you were met with a large double door. Nurse Rin entered a code onto a keypad, and the doors slid open. The long hallway continued, however, these rooms were nothing like the inpatient rooms you were accustomed to.

These rooms were dedicated to the highest rank of the First Order. The accommodations were large, luxurious, and each patient had a dedicated nurse to stand by at their beck and call.

She walked you up to one of the glass doors and paused, turning herself to you.

"Aside from tonight's antics, you are usually one of my top performers."

You tried to hide your smile from her compliment.

"Behind these doors is your next assignment. The patients you currently have tonight will be re-distributed to other nurses."

She leaned in close to you.

"You will accept this position with the utmost respect. You will utilize your nursing skills, First Order core values and devote your time and life to this patient. You will be on your best behavior, and do whatever it means necessary to keep them alive. Do you understand?"

Your hands were shaking at this point. You clearly were good at your job. They haven't fired you yet and you were chose among many nurses to work here. However, you constantly doubted yourself. You never thought your hard work was reputable enough. And, in First Order fashion, you were never praised enough. Only scolded.

"Yes Nurse Rin." You said with a shaky breath. She nodded before turning to slide open the glass door and walk inside.

She led you over to the bed and stood, her expression unamused. You were confused as the bed was clearly slept in, but rather empty.

Commotion was heard from the bathroom until the door flew open and out came a large man.

"You're supposed to be in your bed, _resting_." Nurse Rin said sternly, folding her arms. She was older, maybe in her 40s, and had a scary, strict librarian vibe. 

"Had to pee." The man said before tossing himself into the bed. His dark waves of hair were unruly at his shoulders. He had large bandages across his abdomen and shoulder. His right wrist held a white cast over it. You couldn't assess his legs from this angle due to him wearing gray sweatpants.

You swallowed. The man, even in this state, was certainly attractive. His shoulders were large, his abdominal muscles apparent, even with bandages. You brought your eyes to his face, admiring his cheekbones and pouty lips. You scolded yourself and sat up straighter. Drooling over a patient was certainly inappropriate and grounds for termination.

"Where is your IV?" Rin asked annoyed. The man shrugged.

"Took it out. Didn't need it, and it was pestering me."

Rin rolled her eyes and focused on you.

"Commander Ren, first name Kylo. Age 30. Male. Was injured during a recent battle. Lightsaber wounds to the abdomen. Blaster wound to the left shoulder. Right wrist dislocation, plaster cast applied. His past medical history, medications, and treatment protocols are listed in his chart which here." Rin gestured to the physical chart that hung on the end of the bed.

Your mouth hung open. _Kylo Ren_? _That's what he looks like under that mask? That's who you've been re-assigned to?_

_They trusted you with his life?_

_He trusted you with his?_

_This can't be happening._

"You will continue your shift until 0700. You will take this pager and keep it in your possession at all times." Rin handed you a small black pager which you accepted.

"You are his full-time caregiver. He needs less observation in the day time due to the amount of healthcare staff that will be evaluating him. His doctors, physical therapists, and whomever they consult. You should return to this room every night at 1900. The pager must be on and responsive at all times should an emergency happen during the daytime that requires your assistance. Do you understand?"

_No. No, actually, I haven't heard a single thing you said past 'Commander Ren'._

"Yes ma'am."

"Any questions?"

You looked to the Commander who was back in bed with a blanket over his shoulder, clearly trying to drown you two out.

"No."

"Very well. I'll leave you to it."

Rin left the room and you stood there, awkwardly staring at Kylo as he laid sideways. His back was mostly to you, but you could still see part of his face.

You gently grabbed the chart in front of you and started to familiarize yourself with it.

_Ren, Kylo_

_I had the pleasure of seeing Commander Ren today. He is healing well after his injuries. Bacta tank was recommended for the deep tissue injury, but refused by patient._

You shook your head at the doctors note, not surprised he refused their orders. From the small interaction you've just witnessed, you could tell he doesn't listen to anyone but himself.

You skimmed over the chart to get a general idea of his injuries, what they were treating him with, and the medications he was prescribed.

Glancing at the First Order watch on your wrist you read the time: 0000.

It was midnight, and according to this chart it was time for his pain medication.

 _Fuck_.

Glancing around the room you started to panic. You've never been in one of these high profile inpatient rooms before. You weren't even allowed a tour. You saw nurses selected and taken beyond the basic unit doors, chosen to take care of the Elite. But you weren't allowed back there on your own free will. None of your nurse friends had a chance to be selected yet, you were the first.

You mentally swore to yourself. You couldn't even take out your Holopad and text Jade for support.

Biting your lip, you decided to walk toward the door. On the wall next to it supported some cabinets. You tried to quietly open them, looking for any source of medicine. You were pleasantly surprised when you found wound supplies. At least you knew where that was.

Closing it, you walked over to the other side of the room, past the large couch that sat facing the bed, to the other set of cabinets next to the wall of windows. The night sky was illuminating the room with some light, but not enough to make this easy.

Opening the second column of cabinets, you cursed to yourself. It was a small closet, and you noticed Kylo's robes hanging in there along with his belongings. You quickly shut it, feeling as you just violated his privacy.

Turning on your heel you looked to Kylo and were relieved that he was in the same position. Sighing, you walked over to the bed and looked at the nightstand. That was your last option.

Squeezing your eyes shut you walked over and bent down, extremely aware of how close you were to Kylo's face. You wouldn't dare to look at him right now. You put your hand on the night stand handle and began to pull the drawer open.

"What are you doing?"

You yelped and fell to your butt, startled by the sudden voice. Kylo was staring at you with an unreadable expression.

"Uh, sorry sir, I'm trying to find your drugs- medications."

You put your hand to your chest as you tried to level your breathing.

"You don't know where they are?" He asked. Shaking your head no your eyes fell to the floor in embarrassment.

"So they sent an imbecile to aid in my care." Kylo muttered, and you narrowed your eyes, scrambling to stand as he sat up in his bed.

"No, I never got a tour of this place. I don't know where anything is." You said sternly, shooting him a glare.

He raised an eyebrow at you before reaching over to the nightstand to grab a remote. You were met with a dim row of lights that lit up the wall behind him, giving you a source of light.

"Thanks," you mumbled.

"The wall near the door." He stated, staring at you. You hesitantly walked over and looked at the wall opposite of the cabinets. You could now see a pad embedded into the wall with lots of buttons. One button in particular was labeled "Medication Administration", so you pressed it.

Suddenly, part of the wall slid up next to the nightstand. A small black round droid exited the space. It rolled next to the bed and a tray was extended out of the droid from its robotic arms. Kylo reached over to grabbed the cup of medicine that was on the tray, swallowing it with the provided water. He placed the empty cups back on the tray, and you watched as the droid collapsed the tray in itself. It beeped a friendly goodbye and rolled back into the dark space. The wall followed down behind it.

"Holy shit," you whispered.

_Wait, am I really here to just press a fucking button?_

Kylo grunted as he slid back the covers, allowing you full access to his abdomen.

"If you read the chart, you'd know after my midnight medication the bandages need changed."

Well you read the chart, but did you comprehend anything? No.

You cleared your throat and walked over to the chart and opened it again, skimming it to try and find out what supplies you needed for his wounds.

Nodding, you walked over to the cabinet near the door and eyed a silver tray. You took it out and started placing various supplies on it before walking it over to the bed. Placing it on the night stand you flicked a switch on the wall, turning on the ceiling light that hovered above the bed. Kylo grimaced at the intrusion of the bright light and you sent him an apologetic look. He didn't 

_You got this, you got this, you can do this._

Not daring to look at Kylo, you cleaned off your hands with sanitizer before donning medical gloves. You started opening and preparing your makeshift work space before preparing to touch him- or his wounds.

Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes.

_Don't fuck up. You know what he does to people that piss him off. Don't fuck up. Stop shaking you idiot._

Moving your hands to the closest bandage to you, and the largest, you began to peel it back.

_Why would they choose you to do this? Sure you have a few years under your belt, but for him? He needs a senior. Why did they pick you? You're inexperienced. What if you miss something? What if your technique is wrong? What if-_

"Will you shut up." Kylo said through gritted teeth. You shot your eyes to his in shock, not expecting him to speak.

"I didn't say anything." You stated, while continuing to slowly remove the bandage.

He grabbed the bandaged from your hands and ripped it clean off. Staring in disbelief he shrugged.

"You were taking too long." He said simply, discarding the soiled cloth on the floor.

"You wanna do this yourself, or let me do it?" You asked, growing inpatient.

"You don't seem confident."

Taking a deep breath you tried to control your anger. "Oh, I'm confident. Just maybe not confident enough to clean a bandage for my Commander, the same guy that can cut me into pieces and probably eat me for breakfast. Who, may I add, is making this _exceptionally_ difficult."

Sending him a glare he offered no expression.

"And you're probably enjoying this!"

Grabbing a bottle of cleanser you began cleaning his wound. He winced as you cleaned from the inside out. You brought your hand along the edges and you could see his Adam's apple bob in your peripheral vision.

_Okay, he's obviously in pain. Relax your touch. Work from the inside out like you learned. Discard the soiled material into the trash bin. Where- you forgot the trash bin. And you're already in gloves. You idiot. Drop them on the floor then- like the inexperienced, unprepared idiot you are._

"Your thoughts are loud."

You stopped dead in your tracks and looked up to him. He was staring at you.

"What are you talking about?" You whispered.

_Can he hear them? How? He knows you think he's being an insufferable brat right now. But he might also know you think he's hot, then. That's embarrassing. Maybe he didn't hear you when you first came in. Maybe he doesn't know._

He smirked.

_Fuck._

You continued to work in silence, and trying to keep your thoughts strictly on the task at hand. You repeated things you learned in nursing school and from previous experiences in your head, being sure to cover your bases.

Moving from his abdomen to his shoulder, you discarded all the dirty supplies and refilled your tray to work on the other side. The wound on this side was smaller in size and shouldn't take as long as the previous.

"Do you wanna remove this one too?" You asked, keeping your hands above the bandage.

He shook his head slightly.

You continued removing it until he grabbed it and ripped it off.

"Okay, are you serious? I literally asked you." You huffed and glared at him.

He shrugged which caused you to roll your eyes.

"You don't like to listen." You muttered.

"That's not very professional of you." He said. You looked at his face and noticed he was amused. Maybe he wouldn't kill you.

"I could say the same."

"Mm."

You started cleaning the wound and remembered this particular wound was deeper than the other, and it required a special solution. One that you know burned like fire as it worked.

Biting your lip, you picked up the bottle and looked at him.

"This is gonna hurt like hell. Like, worse than a Lightsaber. "

Kylo rolled his eyes.

"Try me."

You poured a generous amount of liquid on the center of the wound and watched it foam, instantly cleaning and killing any bacteria that remained. You listened to the liquid sizzle before you looked to Kylo.

His eyes were shut and he was panting. Clearly he was in pain, but was trying his best to suppress it.

_Told you._

"Watch that mouth, girl." He warned, his voice dark.

Your eyes widened and you forgot you weren't protected in your head.

Okay, maybe he would kill you. 

_Well it's not my fault you can read my mind. I'm always talking shit up here._

You moved to continue cleaning and he grabbed your wrist. You jumped at the sudden contact, but you stood admiring his large pale hand.

He took a few more deep breaths before he released your hand and allowed you to continue.

Peeling open a new pack of gauze you asked, "Why can't the robot do this?"

"You think I'd trust a robot with my wounds?" He inquired with his eyebrow raised.

"Well you trusted it with your meds."

"That's different. One medication mishap won't kill me. Septic shock will."

"But you don't trust me either. You know, imbecile and all."

"You don't trust yourself."

You looked to him and glared.

Okay, maybe that was true. But he wasn't allowed to bring it up.

"Yes I do."

"You're an inexperienced, unprepared idiot."

"Shut up."

He put his hands in the air to surrender.

"Your words not mine."

"Exactly. My words. My mind. Stay out."

You finished the last piece of his bandage and sighed, admiring your work. It looked great.

"What about your wrist?"

"Stays in here for another few weeks, then I get a brace. If I let them keep it on for that long."

You rolled your eyes.

"Watch it."

"I didn't say anything! Or think! Damn." You began to clean up and you felt him move from the bed.

He stood up and pushed passed you, making the tray that sat on the bed almost tip over. You grabbed it and shot him a glare as he entered the bathroom and shut the door.

 _Asshole_.

You continued cleaning the area and decided to take a break on the large couch seated against the wall in the center of the room. You plopped down and rested your head on the back of it.

The door opened but you didn't bother to open your eyes. Someone in the room cleared their throat. Slowly lifting your eyelids you were met with a very tall Kylo standing directly in front of you.

"Sleeping on the job? Isn't that what you were doing earlier tonight as well?"

You narrowed your eyes. "I'm resting. I was also _resting_ earlier. I'm allowed to take breaks."

He leaned forward. He was towering over you now.

"Are you?" He asked, his voice low.

You swallowed.

"Well, what else am I supposed to be doing?"

He straightened up and walked to the other side of the room and wordlessly got into his bed. You sat there very confused.

Standing, you decided the best coarse of action would be to leave. Immediately.

"Um, I'll leave you to rest. I'll be right outside so ring the uh, call bell and I'll come."

He didn't answer and you didn't expect him to. You left the room and shut the door, releasing a breath you didn't know you were holding.

_What the fuck did I just get myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Come on, tell me."

"No. Patient privacy."

"But we never listen to that just-"

"Ugh!" You threw your head in your hands and groaned. Jade giggled across the table from you.

Staring at your plate of mush you rolled your eyes. 

"I'll tell you whatever, just not that." You said while lifting your head.

"Fine." Jade agreed. She picked up a spoonful of whatever bland food they were serving and took a bite.

"Tell me everything." She said between chews.

"Well, it's only been a week. But I work the night shift. I keep a pager on me in case they need me during the day, which they haven't. I basically change his dressing throughout the night and sit outside his room bored."

"So it's a him?" Jade asked narrowing her eyes.

"Okay, yes, it's a him. But shut up. That's all you're getting."

"So you're a wound nurse basically."

You looked off to the side but didn't focus on anything in particular.

"Yeah, I guess. All I have to do is press a button a few times a night and a droid gives him his meds."

Jade basically choked on her food.

"Are you kidding me? Why don't all of our rooms have that? God. Then maybe Nurse Rin wouldn't be down my neck about my meds being late. I can't help it that slip out of my hands all the time! Blame gravity."

You laughed and shot her a smile. "Yeah, Gregory from pharmacy would rather not speak to you every single shift."

She sighed. "What about other drugs? Any IV meds, shots? Did you get to stab him?"

You shook your head. "He ripped out his IV the day I got there. He's only on oral medications for now. Except I do have to put Bacta-X on his abdomen."

She slammed her spoon down. "Shut up. Did he cry?"

"Haha no, but he's obviously uncomfortable. I won't have to use it very much longer, though. He's healing nicely."

"Will he be discharged soon?"

"Probably. Then I guess I just return to the floor."

"Well, that's good." Jade said taking another bite. "I miss my night shift buddy. Charge Bitch has been up my ass."

"Instead of yelling at both of us it's just you. Sorry about it."

Your watched beeped and you sighed. "Duty calls."

"Wait! Are you off weekends still?"

You readjusted your black scrub top as you stood. You smoothed out the collar and brushed over the First Order logo. Pulling down the black undershirt past your elbows you returned your eyes to Jade.

"Uh yeah, I think. I'll just need my pager on."

"Okay, good. I wanna go to the bar."

"Ahh, us in a bar. Never wise. See ya later."

You waved to her goodbye and made your way to the Medbay.

Suddenly your pager started beeping. You brought it out of your scrub pocket to read the message.

REN - EMERGENCY

"Fuck."

You started sprinting toward bay. Dodging people, officers, and troopers. Apologizing as you hit their shoulders and shoving them out of the way. Your braid flying in the wind, loose strands of hair covering your face.

Turning the corner you enter the Medbay and dart toward the restricted doors. Hurriedly you punch in the code and watch the doors open agonizingly slow. You run towards Kylo's room and shove the glass door open.

"Took you long enough."

You stood there panting with your cheeks flushed, hair pointing in all different directions. Your pristine scrubs were now crinkled. Putting a hand to your chest you tried to slow your breathing.

"Are you- is there- there's no emergency?" You panted out. Desperate for a drink you tried to swallow to bring some sort of moisture to your dry throat. It didn't help. 

"Well, there is. The Holoprojector isn't working."

Putting your hands on your knees you tried to level your breathing. Digesting his words, your panting turned from exhaustion to anger. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" You yelled, staring at the floor.

"That's no way to speak to your Commander."

"This is no way for a Commander to act!" You stood up straighter and shot daggers at him.

He glared.

"I ran here all the way... from the cafeteria. For you! Because... there was an emergency... You made me sprint here... for a fucking Holopad?!" You squeaked out between breaths.

"Holoprojector."

"Fuck you."

He stood in an instant and stalked over to you. You instinctively walked backwards and your legs hit the couch. He leaned down until his face was barely touching yours.

"Do you value your life, _nurse_?"

You swallowed.

You didn't really, but your job? Yeah, you valued that.

"My apologies Commander."

"I don't believe you."

"Never said you had to." You whispered.

He breathed in your face and wanted to shove him away.

_He smells like shit._

"Watch it."

"Stop reading my thoughts."

He sat down next to you and you slid as far away as the couch allowed.

"Take a shower." You stated, folding your arms and refusing to meet his gaze.

"I can't."

"Did you forget how?"

He slid closer.

"You have a nasty mouth on you. And you deserve to be punished."

You slowly turned your head toward him.

"Two words: Sponge bath."

He considered your words.

He brought his large hand up to your neck and squeezed lightly. Your hands clenched together, nails digging into your palm in anticipation.

"Do you realize who you're talking to when you mouth off like that?" He leaned in closer until his breath was in your ear.

"How I can snap you like a twig? End your life here and now. It wouldn't even phase me. You'd be replaced within seconds."

He let go of your neck and his hand slid down your arm.

"And yet, you just keep testing me."

His palm traveled to your thigh, stopping at its destination. You looked down and eye'd its size and paleness. The warmth felt like it was burning a hole in your pants.

"I think you want me to punish you." He said, voice dripping with venom.

"I think I want you to take a fucking shower." You murmured. You felt terrified, but you were more pissed off that he was treating you this way. Becoming a nurse didn't mean signing up to be a babysitter for a full grown adult.

"You really have a death wish." His hand left your thigh and it found your chin, turning your face in his direction.

Your eyes flickered to his full lips then back to his eyes. He noticed.

"If I die begging you to clean yourself then so be it." You said softly.

"Hm."

In an instant his warmth was gone from your body, and he headed toward the bathroom. You instantly missed the closeness, but your heart rate was happy to return to normal. Turning around, he stared at you.

"Well, nurse, I agree. I think I need rubbed down. But, I'll need assistance."

You gulped.

_Stop. Relax. Take a breath. Fuck. None of this is real. He's just fucking with you. Go get the damn shower supplies._

Walking over to the cabinet, you took out soap, cloths, towels, and other necessities you may need. You turned and walked into the bathroom, amazed at how large it was. The shower was enclosed by a large glass door, and covered by shiny black marble on the inside. The sink was a matching black with glass shelves beneath it. The mirror took up the entire wall where the sink stood.

Kylo stood there waiting instruction.

"Uh, just stand there."

You walked over to the sink and sat the things down. You grabbed one of the bins under the sink and started filling it with warm water. Kylo stood and watched you intently.

"Um, so obviously you can't shower. So I'll help you wash off with this cloth, and we'll just be careful of your wounds."

Your heart was pounding in your ears. You hands were shaking as you stared at him shirtless.

"Shouldn't I remove _all_ of my clothing if we're washing me up?"

Looking into the mirror, you stared at him with horrified eyes.

"Uh, I can get a male nurse if that makes you more comfortable."

"This works. But, I can't bent over. You know, wounds an all." His hands gestured to his abdomen. "Can you help?"

_Mother fucker._

Walking over you sighed. You wouldn't dare look up at him.

You gently put your fingers on the band of his sweatpants and held them there.

"Are you sure?" You asked before moving.

"Yes."

You slid the sweatpants down and bent over, gliding them down his giant legs to the floor. He held your shoulder as he stepped out of them. You picked up the pants and set them in the corner of the bathroom.

Once he was fully naked you quickly stood and turned around. Clearing your throat, you took your attention back to the sink. 

"Uh, okay. Um. I'll start washing you, then."

You dipped your wash cloth in the bin of warm water and added some soap. Turning to him, you ignored the area you so desperately wanted to peak at.

Beginning at his good shoulder, you started rubbing gently. The warm water was mixing with his skin and you admired his freckles. You lifted his large arm to make sure you covered the entire surface of it with soap, before returning to the bin to rinse the washcloth. 

His eyes started to close and his lips parted, clearly enjoying the light massages as you cleaned. You continued scrubbing his entire upper half, avoiding water reaching his wounds and careful when lifting his bad shoulder. You stared at his face almost the whole time, while being prepared to quickly look away if he opened his eyes.

When it came time for the rest of him, you turned around. Letting out a shaky sigh, you dipped the now cold cloth into the water.

"Uh, I'll give you the washcloth and you can clean, um, that area."

"I can't bend down to reach." He whined.

"Then I'll get you a chair to sit in."

"I don't think I can clean in thoroughly."

"It's a fucking sponge bath." You said annoyed.

He chuckled behind you and you looked up to glare at him in the mirror.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yes. That's what you get for mouthing off."

You squinted your eyes at him before returning your attention back to the sink. He was being insufferable, but it made you more increasingly aware of how stark naked he was just behind you.

_You'd probably want my mouth somewhere else._

Your eyes went wide.

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_You didn't hear that. Please tell me he didn't hear that. God, please, tell me he wasn't listening._

You slowly brought your eyes up the mirror until you met his. He was glaring at you- but not out of anger. There was something else.

"Nurse." He said lowly. He narrowed his eyes at you like he was stalking his prey.

"Yes?" You whispered.

"You're dismissed."

_Thank fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sin and tonic  
Stupid promise  
Something like a death wish  
All alone, stare into my soul_

"I've seen way too many Stormtrooper penises this week."

"I'll drink to that!"

You brought the glass up to clink with Jade and laughed. A group of you and your colleagues were out at lower end bar on Starkiller. Thankfully, the bar was close to the Medbay area where you are your friends worked and lived. The base was so large but you rarely ventured off from this specific spot. 

"Shots! We need shots! Bartender!" Jade yelled and flew off the chair to the bar. You smiled as you chugged the rest of your drink, the alcohol burning your throat.

"So, (Y/n)," a girl said. You turned and saw it was Riley.

"How are things going behind the forbidden doors?" She smirked at you and you giggled. Riley was also chosen to work in the Elite area, but you weren't close enough to discuss it any other time.

"Good. Weird. Very different than the regular assignments."

"Mm, yeah. The last patient I had... well, I'll say General if you catch my drift," She winked at you and you caught on. "He was a rat. Ran me through the entire Medbay. He needed this, he needed that. He's in pain. The pain medicine isn't working. Now he's hallucinating. Crying for his cat. It was a disaster. He would page me all day and night. I tried desperately to discharge him."

You laughed loudly at her story, trying to not splash your drink everywhere.

"Hows your assignment?" She inquired.

"Uh, I mean, fine, I guess. He sleeps mostly. The droids are amazing," you said slurring your words.

"God, you're lucky. I wish mine slept, and then never woke up." You laughed at her comment before you saw Jade dart toward your table.

"SHOTS LADIES!" Jade returned with a bartender passing shots around the table.

"Lemon drops, everyone take two."

"TWO?!" The group yelled.

"Go hard or go home baby!"

You grabbed two shot glasses and licked your lips. Lemon drops were your favorite.

"Alright count of three. Three, two, one!"

Smirking at her counting backwards, you brought one glass up to your lips and swallowed quickly before slamming it on the table. Picking up the remaining glass you chugged it.

"Fuck," you said with a strained voice. You wiped your lips before taking a sip of your regular drink as a chaser.

"Is it wrong to date a Stormtrooper?" Jade asked, staring at her drink.

"Obviously." Riley stated.

"But the one I had today was so... hot. Their names are weird, though. Imagine screaming TK-421 in bed."

"You did not just call a Stormtrooper hot." You said, staring at her in disbelief.

"I did and your assignment is hot too!"

You blushed and looked around the table. Everyone was looking your way.

"Well, well, well. Looks like (Y/n) has something to tell us." Another nurse said and you quickly shook your head.

"I don't and I won't. He's just... more attractive than I anticipated. That's all!"

"Yeah, just wait until you have to bathe him." Riley said before bringing her drink to her lips.

The crowd laughed and you turned red.

"Already happened." you said lowly.

"Oh my god." Riley squealed, slamming her drink down.

"Did the soap slip?"

"Shut up!" You yelled, faking a punch to Jade's arm. Suddenly you heard a ringing noise.

"What is that?" Jade asked.

"I don't know, it's annoying though." You said, looking around.

"(Y/n), it's your pager!" Riley yelled.

_Oh._

You pulled it out and read the screen.

REN – ASSISTANCE NEEDED

_Fuck._

"No, no, no. This isn't supposed to go off! At least not right now!" You whined, frowning at the device.

"Fuck, I gotta go."

"In this state?" Jade asked, grabbing your arm.

"I'm not that drunk." You argued, standing from your seat. Your legs started to buckle and you grabbed your chair to support yourself.

"Mhm, tell that to your body."

"Shut up. I'll be fine."

You most certainly weren't fine. You left the bar and started wandering, but couldn't remember which turn was right and which was wrong. The black sleek walls and burning fluorescent lights made every hallway look the same. The signs were practically unreadable at this point.

Your body slammed into something cold and hard and you grunted.

"Miss? Can I help you?" 

The walls were spinning and you placed your palm to your forehead. Looking up at the white plastic man you smiled.

"Yeah, Mr. Stormtrooper, where is the AFM?"

"Down this hall, make a right." He pointed int he direction and you grinned.

"Thanks!" After patting his chest armor you were on your way. He stood there confused. 

A few moments later you found the door. The code to enter the restricted area was tough to remember, but you did after a few moments of brain storming. And by brain storming, you mean you entered it into your Holopad and you had to search your notes to find it.

The door to Kylo's room slid open and you walked inside.

"Hi." You said, sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing? Oh, your Holothing works. Cool. Are you watching anything good?"

He shut the Holoprojector off and stared at you.

"Are you drunk?"

"No!" You shook your head and steadied yourself. "Wait... maybe. Are you?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Wait! You paged. What do you need?" 

"Nothing now. You're mentally incapacitated."

"Whoa. That's a big word."

You walked over to his bed and sat down. He looked over at you curiously.

"Listen, my friend Riley took care of someone too. Like, someone like, scary. Powerful. You know, like you people." You hiccuped and fixed yourself on the bed, scooting closer to him. 

"She wouldn't say it but she was hinting that it was Hux. Did you know he has a cat? He was dreaming about it or something embarrassing."

Kylo chuckled at your comment. "He's an embarrassing man."

You nodded. "He looks that way. Not that I've ever spoken to him. Not that I've ever spoken to any of you super important people." You waved your hand around at the end of your comment.

"Super important people?"

"Yeah, like, way up. Like. You run the place. Give orders. I've only seen you in passing. You almost ran me over once with your giant boots."

He smirked at you and leaned back against your hand.

"But I didn't know who was under the mask. I didn't give it much thought, I just thought you were probably ugly. But you're so not."

He raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Mm. And what did you think about me?"

You stared at the wall above him and thought. "Uhh. That you were tall. And you wore a lot of layers. I checked your closet, you do have a lot of layers! It was an accident, though. Anyways, I thought that your face must be ugly. I've heard you have temper tantrums. I think Mikey is the one who said you're a giant toddler-"

He cleared his throat and gave you a threatening glare.

"What? You asked!" You slapped his leg and you knew it didn't phase him.

"And since your _friend_ was not so discretely discussing her assignments, were you as well?"

"No! I mean yes, but. No. They don't know it's you. They just know it's a hot guy."

You stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wait why am I embarrassed? You can read my mind. Plus I'm drunk. Wait. Why can you read my mind?"

"The Force."

"Oh that thing." You said sarcastically.

"Yes, that _thing_."

You picked up your legs and sat them underneath you as you inched closer to him. You leaned your arms on his legs which were hidden underneath his blanket.

"So can you read everyone's minds?"

"If I focus, yes."

You pursed your lips. "Do they know?"

"Yes. It's painful."

"Well it doesn't hurt me."

"I know."

"Why?"

He sighed. "I don't know. But your thoughts are particularly persistent and annoying. And loud."

You stared in disbelief.

"Wow. So I'm special."

He rolled his eyes again.

"Wait, wait, wait!" You held out your hand. "What am I thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Shit. Wait, let me try again."

You closed your eyes and concentrated.

"You're thinking of your friend spilling her drink all over herself."

You started to giggle and nodded. "Yeah, that was funny. Wait, wait, one more."

He sighed, clearly irritated.

You closed your eyes again and smirked.

"I'm not saying that out loud."

Your eyes shot open, mouth turning into a smile.

"Wuss."

"Did you just call me a wuss?" He asked, staring at you in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Are you twelve?"

"No. You'd allow a twelve year old be your nurse?!" You asked in shock.

"Would you please-"

You laid down on his legs and sighed.

"I'm tired."

He cleared his throat. "Go to your quarters and sleep."

"Legs. Comfy."

"(Y/n)."

"Ky."

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what?"

He groaned and tried to shake you off his legs.

"Wait, you paged me. Tell me what you needed." You said, looking up at his face. He stared down at you with an unreadable expression.

"No. Not important now."

"Uh, clearly it is. Let me know. If it's important, I can get someone whose not... various amounts of shots deep."

"I..."

His eyes left yours to the ground. He refused to move them from there.

"Say it." You said, leaning up on your hand.

"The medication."

"Yes?"

"It's not working."

Furrowing your brow you took a breath. "Um... okay. What medication?"

He avoided your gaze. 

"The pain medication." He whispered.

You stared at him confused before your face lit up.

"Oh! You're in pain! Wait why couldn't you just say that?"

His jaw clenched and you cocked your head.

"Oh, you're embarrassed. Um, well, real humans have pain. Unless you wanna be like a robot or something. That's a weird thing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not."

"Okay, _Commander_ , whatever you say."

"You're lucky I'm not in a physical state to move right now."

You looked him in the eyes as you hopped off the bed. His eyes were dark.

"Why?" You asked, reaching for the Holopad on his nightstand.

"I'd have to punish you."

Your heart skipped a beat. You stared at him for a moment before returning your eyes to the pad.

"Um, how would you- what would you do?"

Swallowing hard, you punched some things onto the pad and messaged the on-call physician. Due to Ren's rank, the physician answered immediately. You were surprised they understood what you texted with your misspelling.

"Uh, the, doctor ordered you a stronger prescription. The droid will be out whenever it's ready." Placing the Holopad back on the nightstand, you stared at him. His eyes didn't waver from yours.

"So, um, should I go?" You asked, fumbling with your hands.

"Don't you want to know your punishment?"

You nodded.

"Come." He took his left hand and beckoned you to come near with two fingers. You slowly walked closer to the heard of the bed.

"Closer."

You bent down until your face was close to his. His mouth was hot in your ear. This time, he smelled like mint.

"I'd put you across my lap and spank your ass like the bad little girl you are."

Your eyes went wide.

_This can't be real. Commander fucking Ren didn't just say that to me. I must be blacked out._

"That's all. You're dismissed."

You cleared your throat and left the room as soon as possible. Walking faster than usual you tried to make your way up and down hallways, left turns, right turns, until finally, _finally_ , made it to your quarters.

You swiped your badge across the card reader the door flew open. The small window on the left side had the blinds open, letting the moonlight give you a source of light.

Stripping off your clothing as fast as you could, you laid on your bed naked. Fingers finding your soaked clit you rubbed quickly. Kylo's face entered your mind, and his voice- his words- replayed over and over.

You imagined yourself laid across his lap, his large chest glistening with sweat. Your ass bare and pink as he repeatedly smacked your cheeks over and over, occasionally dipping his finger into your soaked core. Each smack would turn you on more and more until you were dripping for him. You would feel his hard on underneath of you.

"I bet you like that, you little slut." He'd say.

You dipped a finger into your center and curled repeatedly, fucking yourself as your other hand focused on your clit.

It didn't take long for this imagery to send you over the edge, and you came moaning Kylo's name.

As you came down from your high you laid there in disbelief at your state.

"I'm fucked."

\--

Sitting around the lunch table you pushed the food- or mush or whatever inedible substance is was- around your plate with your fork. 

The nurses around you were chatting and talking about their day, but you couldn't get your mind off of _him._ Not only did you fuck yourself with the thought of him last night, but you did it this morning as well. Never has any man had this affect over you.

"Hey guys?" You asked, looking up at the ground. They paused their conversations and looked toward you.

"What do you guys know about like the leaders of Starkiller?"

They looked around the table at each other before answering you. "Uh, well, theres Captain Phasma who is in charge of the Stormtroopers." Jade stated before taking a bite of her bland food. She scrunched her face at the taste.

"And General Hux," Riley said with a groan. "Whose a General pain in the ass." Her eyes widened once she realized what she said. "Uh, so I've heard." She stared at her food and you tried not to smile.

"Oh there's General Pryde who is just not nice to look at." Another nurse said.

"That's an eyesore." Jade said. The table laughed at her comment and you bit your lip.

"What about Commander Ren?" You asked, voice faltering.

"Uh, one time I saw him in the hallway and someone poor guy accidentally ran into him. He killed him on the spot."

Your eyes grew at Riley's words. "How?"

She shrugged, "The Force thing. I don't know how it works. But one minute he was on the ground and then next, he was in the air choking on nothing. Fell dead to the floor in front of me. I sprinted away before he could notice."

"Yeah I heard he's like a big baby. Gets pissed and kills anyone in his path. Or destroys whatever is in front of him." Riley said, starting to laugh. "That's actually hilarious someone so in charge acts like that. Imagine if one of us started destroying the Medbay when we were pissed."

"That's a good point. Ugh, I hate men." Jade said sighing. "Why do you ask?" Jade questioned and you felt your fingertips start to tremble.

"Uh, no reason, I was just curious. With this assignment and all I realized I never really knew anything about our 'Fearless Leaders'." 

Jade nodded and then raised her eyebrows. "That makes sense. Now," she leaned forward toward you. "Is one of those people your assignment?" 

You rolled your eyes and shook your head, "Fuck off."

"Damn. I'll get it out of you one of these days."

"Right. I gotta go," The table agreed and they all stood to go back to their respective assignments. 

You headed back to your quarters, planning to relax for a while before you had to get ready for nightshift. Maybe you'd take a nap.

You felt your Holopad vibrate and you took it out of your pocket. It was a random number.

932-948:

12:57 **Nurse?**

12:57 uh nurse who?

12:58 **Nurse (Y/n).**

12:58 yes? who is this?

You stared at your phone in confusion as you unlocked your door. Entering your quarters you threw yourself onto your bed and sighed. 

Digesting the information you gathered from lunch you were confused. Kylo didn't seem like the man your friends were describing at all. Maybe he was different and they just didn't know him. Or maybe it was you that didn't know _him_. 

Your Holopad pinged and you brought it up to your face.

13:05 **Your patient.**

"What?" Yelling out lout you sat up, staring at the phone with wide eyes. This could not be happening.

13:06 what can i help u with?

The pad tapped on your chin as you thought to yourself. If only you had a friend you could confide in during this time. You rolled your eyes thinking of your family, quickly pushing those negative thoughts aside.

13:07 **Well, I might need another sponge bath.**

Swallowing hard you continued to type.

13:07 you know where the soap is.

13:08 **I need assistance.**

13:08 call nurse rin. i'm sure she'd be happy to help. i'm off duty.

Scrolling across the Holonet you distracted yourself, almost forgetting that someone was texting you. 

13:31 **But I won't enjoy her taking off my pants nearly as much.**

You almost dropped your pad on your face. This couldn't be real.

13:33 there's no way this is kylo

A few minutes later a picture message showed up. Opening up, you could see the top of his forehead and hair.

13:33 **See? I need my hair washed.**

13:34 fine. tonight, i'll wash your hair. happy?

13:34 **:)**

13:35 you just took pain medicine didn't you?

13:36 **You're very smart.**

13:36 okay, bye kylo.

13:37 **Commander.**

Shaking your head you threw down the pad and tried to nap before your shift. Instead of finding sleep, you found yourself to be restless. The thoughts of this man invaded your mind like a plague. Mixed emotions flooded your chest.

Sleep or not, you refused to move from the bed until it was time for your shift.

"What the fuck is happening?" you whispered to yourself.


End file.
